Don't Fall
by ImtrashfortheOTP
Summary: What befalls an art major during her freshman year of college when she's not only stuck in the X-Games committee with her step brother, but really good friends with Max, PJ, Bobby, and Mocha. Kasey's freshman year of college should be fun... hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

**To be completely honest, I didn't see any really nice fanfiction with Max that wasn't Roxanne and I really wanted one so I wrote one. I've actually been working on this since 2013 but that doesn't really mean this is any good. I like it though... So I hope you do to! R&amp;R**

**-Xoxo**

Kasey was late, no scratch that, beyond late. The college campus was ridiculously busy recently with all the preparations for the College X-Games. She had got strung up into being a part of the decorating committee, even though she hated the X-Games. Most of the freshman art students were volunteers in the committee, or sucked in against their will was more like it. Now she was late to her art history class because of a meeting to see if they would change the logo color, which they didn't.

She groaned loudly in frustration as she ran. Her class was on the opposite side of the campus and right now she wished she had listened to the lessons her step brother had tried to give her on skateboarding. She'd at least make it there if she had.

Suddenly her rush came to an abrupt stop as she collided with a mass of red that knocked her down.

"Ow, Jesus, I'm gonna be even later now!" Kasey groaned rubbing her nose. Her butt was sore and she was about to give up on going to class and spend her class time in the Bean Scene reading her art history text book.

"Geez, that seriously hurt. Are you okay?" a new voice pierced through.

Kasey looked up and a gloved hand was extended towards her to help her from a young man. she grabbed it gratefully and started to run again.

"Thanks a lot but I'm really late for my class! I'm sorry about bumping into you!" She yelled back as she rushed for her class.

Max Goof watched as the small girl hauled herself across the campus as she shouted back at him. His chest slightly hurt from the impact and he was momentary interested in the small girl who was in a rush. It passed quickly as he needed to get to his own class.

Kasey ended up being only about two minutes late, but that two minutes cost her extra work on covering art styles. She wasn't pleased in the slightest. Being dragged into the committee against her will was one thing, but getting extra work for being late because of it was something she had hoped her professor would have understood. To her dismay he couldn't have cared less.

So now she was siting at the Bean Scene with her text book out and her coffee next to her as she tried to finish the extra work assigned to her.

She could easily work in the calm atmosphere of the place, but she also enjoyed the limited noise it gave her unlike the library that was so silent it was uncomfortable.

It had only been about four weeks into the semester and her Art History teacher had packed on two papers, three projects, and about fifteen different reading assignments that keep her up late at night. She had assumed that he was only trying to weed out those who didn't want to be there but she was miserable trying to juggle it with her other class works and the committee work she had.

Today Max had an urgent need of coffee for he had a paper to write tonight and he didn't have time to lay it off until tomorrow, not if he planned to win the X-Games. And if he's planning to win he has got to practice, which he was planning to do tomorrow, but now he had a paper to draft through.

Once in the Bean Scene he rushed to the counter to place his order, which happened to be at least four coffees; the boy needed this paper done and if he had to stay up until two in the morning he would. He didn't have any classes tomorrow, he only planned to practice.

The barista gave him his order on one of the foam four cup holders. On the way out Max caught out of the corner of his eye a familiar looking girl with her face crammed into a text book diligently working.

She looked strangely familiar until he realized it was the girl who had literally ran into him just that morning. He suddenly found himself pacing over towards her and sitting himself down in the empty chair in front of her.

She didn't budge at him sitting down, he could only assume she wasn't paying attention to anything but her paper and text book. He didn't really know what to say, the only girl he really had any luck with was Roxanne back in high school. He was still awkward when it came to girls and even the ones that flocked to him because of his talent on a board was very new to him.

"I uh, thought studying was for the library?" He asked her waiting for a response.

She visibly jumped slightly, before looking up. It took Kasey a moment to place the young man in her brain. It was rattling around with art history that she almost completely forgot about bumping into this guy earlier that morning.

She easily found herself responding to him though, "I find the library a little _too_ quiet for my taste." she said, "by the way I am _so_ sorry for bumping into this morning." she added with an apologetic smile.

"Oh that was nothing, don't worry about it. Where were you in a hurry to anyway?"

Kasey put her papers inside her book and pushed it to the side, she really needed a break anyway. "Art History." she replied.

His eyes widened a bit. "No wonder you were in a hurry, the art building is on the other side of campus."

"Exactly." she stated, her eyes traveled down to the four coffees on the table. "A lot of coffee there. Is it all just for you?" she asked jokingly.

Max flushed slightly before responding, "That actually is all for me. I have a paper I really need to finish tonight."

Kasey laughed even more now knowing this. Max gave out a few laughs himself.

"By the way, the names Max." he said holding out his gloved hand.

"Kasey." she responded shaking his hand.

"So what were you doing on the other side of campus anyway? All the X-Games stuff is going on over there. Not that you don't seem athletic-" Max was starting to fumble over his words.

"It's okay, I'm not even into the X-Games." Kasey said reassuringly with a small giggle. "The Freshman art students got stuck in the committee." she mumbled the last part a bit harshly.

"Oh, that's a shame. It's one of the biggest events of the year, at least I've heard, I'm only a Freshman myself." By this point Max was sipping on one of his coffees as was Kasey.

"I probably wouldn't have an issue with it if I wasn't drug into it. It's also all my step-brother talks about." she responded.

"I can understand that, my team is actually entering the X-Games this year."

This time it was Kasey's turn to flush and become embarrassed. She hoped that she didn't offend Max in any way, she was just so sick of her step-brother always talking about how he won every year.

"I hope I didn't offend you." she averted her gazed to her cup and started sipping.

Max let out a loud laugh for a moment. "No it's fine, why don't you come see me and my teammates practice tomorrow?" he offered.

She became slightly skeptical but accepted the offer anyway. "Sure why not. I only have one very early class tomorrow, rather than that I'm free."

Max beamed a huge smile. "Well, uh, I'm gonna go. Got a paper to finish and all. I'll see you tomorrow Kasey!" he said getting up and waving to her.

She gave a weak wave back and watched him leave. She glanced back down at her closed book with messy papers sticking out and sighed heavily. She mumbled some curses to her art teacher and began working again.

Kasey's morning class went by fairly quickly. So fast she had enough time to go to her dorm room and clean up herself. She has spent her time at the Bean Scene until it closed last night and upon arriving in her dorm she passed out on her bed. In fact she still had yesterday's make-up on, which left some horrible smudges under her eyes, and she had yet to take a shower. That was her first and utmost priority. She was still feeling weird about going to see a guy she just meet the other night but wasn't too shy to not enjoy a fun experience. It would be her first since she started really. It wasn't as if she hated her classes, but she did find them a tad boring and she wasn't taking any hardcore art classes until later on. With the committee as well she didn't have a lot of time for socializing. Her only friends so far were her two dorm mates.

Once she was done with her shower she quickly put on some make-up and shoved her dark brunette hair into a small pony tail. A once over in the mirror and she immediately didn't look as horrid as she had that morning and she was okay with that.

Grabbing her messenger bag she was off to the middle of campus.

Max was still trying to get used to large crowds. In fact it was a whole new concept to him. It's not like he never had any crowds at the skate park, but that was nothing compared to what he was going to face with the X-Games. He feed off the energy but was still slightly conscious of the fact he could screw up in front of people. No one would ever know that though, he was quite the show off.

A small crowd had gathered by the time Kasey showed up and she stayed in the back watching as Max showed everyone his well earned talent. Even though she wasn't a real fan of skateboarders she could still see the talent that lied there. For the first time in a long time she was actually enjoying watching someone skate. A small smile found it's way to her lips. Maybe this would be a good starting base of a friendship.

When Max finished his training on the half-pipe Bobby soon found his way onto it. Smiling brightly at his friend Max cheered for him before turning to see Kasey lingering in the back of the crowd. He made eye contact with her vivid blue eyes, and waved for her to come over and after her faced flushed from embarrassment she shuffled her way forward.

Next to Max stood a plump looking guy who was a stranger to Kasey and the husky boy threw her off guard for a second. She waved to him shyly. He turned towards Max questioningly.

"I didn't think you would show up!" Max said once Kasey was in front of him.

"I told you I would." she told him.

"Well what, what did you thi-" Max was cut off by his friend quickly.

"Hi, I'm PJ. Max's best friend."

"Oh," Kasey's face went into a very flustered look. "I wasn't very polite sorry, I'm Kasey."

"Nah it's okay! Why don't you come with us to the Bean Scene after this?" PJ offered happily.

"Sure if you buy me a drink!" She replied boldly.

PJ and Max both laughed. "Sure why not!" PJ said.

PJ turned to wave down Bobby as Max and Kasey stood next to each other.

"You know, as much as I dislike skateboarding, that was pretty cool." She told Max.

A big smile came across his face. "Well for as long as I have been doing it, I should be _pretty_ amazing."

"Don't push the compliment." she elbowed him lightly as he just chuckled.

Bobby came off the half pipe and the group had small talk on the way to the Bean Scene. Kasey eased up a lot once they all started talking about very dumb trivial stuff. They were a really easy group to get along with and she was really enjoying herself.

Once in the Bean Scene a new face joined them. She sat down next to PJ at the end of the table and Kasey was soon introduced to Mocha. She was a poet and very chilled out. Kasey was sure she had a class with this girl but wasn't quite sure. Either way she was right up Kasey's ally and soon the two girls were enthralled in talking about their favorite painter and poets.

"So what's your major then?" Kasey asked the girl.

"Well it's changed once or twice, but it's always within the English department so it's not like it really matters." she responded sipping on her latte.

"That sounds great. I'm such crap at English. I love reading but that doesn't mean I'm any good at English." Kasey said giggling.

"I know how that feels, I remember taking a grammar class. I spent over two weeks learning comma rules." Mocha stated laughing along with Kasey.

"Girls, girls, please we have all the time to talk about classes another day. Our years just starting, so let's get to the par-tay!" Bobby said loudly.

Mocha rolled her eyes at the overly excited boy and continued her conversation with Kasey as Max and PJ snickered at their friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 and I hope this story doesn't disappoint you, but I wrote this story for me so... I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**-xoxo**

The next time Kasey saw Max he was so distraught she thought he might collaspe. It took a few minutes but he finally got out what was wrong. His dad had come to college. At first Kasey was confused then she tried to ask PJ or Bobby before she saw the tall lanky man with a horribly blue suit with bell bottom pants and an afro that was too large to be real.

Her eyes widened and she could just hear Max's groaning. PJ and Bobby just gave their friend a sympathetic look before rushing to leave him.

"Maxie! Isn't this great, get to be college buddies!" Kasey could fit two and two together and slowly started to back up before the man saw her.

It was far too late though as he quickly turned to her. "Who's this? Did you already make new friends. Hy-Uck!"

"Dad this is Kasey," Max gestured to her quickly getting up to shield her from his horribly embarrassing dad. "and she has to leave, her classes are on the other side of campus _right_?" Max said turning to her and nodding his head giving her a cue to get out while she could.

It only took Kasey a second to realize that Max was giving her a 'get out of jail' card. "Oh yeah, I really have to get going...It was nice to meet you Mr. Goof?" Kasey said sending a questioning glance at Max but left quickly anyway.

While Kasey didn't have an art class to get to, she did have another committee meeting to attend. The meeting was to be short, but everyone was to be given posters to put up not only all over campus but outside as well. Everyone was to be given an assigned place. This whole committee was driving Kasey crazy and she still didn't really understand how she was pulled into it. The one thing she did understand was that her step brother was the head of it and he never lifted a finger. She was also pretty sure he was the reason she was on the committee.

When Kasey arrived to the meeting not many upper classmen had appeared yet, but the X-Games junkies, she deemed them so because it was clear they were athletically challenged and this was as close as they were going to get to actually competing, and her other freshman art students were there. The only upper classmen she saw was her step brother's 'right hand man' Tank.

Tank wasn't his real name obviously, but no one was to call him by his real name. Kasey had known Tank for about four years now. She met him through her step brother when he brought Tank home to spend the summer with them their senior year of high school. Kasey didn't hate Tank, in fact Tank was her ex-boyfriend but still one of her best friends.

Kasey walked up to Tank smiling, she nudged her hip into his. "So where's Bradley?" she asked him.

Tank looked down at the small girl before him. Kasey had grown a bit, but she would still be very small compared to Tank. He smiled back at her and rested his massive arm on top of her head before responding to her.

"He's doing some Gammas thing, I dunno, I'm not for technical things like planning."

Kasey nodded in understanding. "So does he plan to show up anytime soon?" she asked.

Tank just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Who knows."

Kasey let out a sigh and leaned on Tank for a moment. "Then why does he even _bother_ with having these meetings!" She huffed out throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. She wasn't even halfway through her first semester and she was already fed up, most of it having to do with her insufferable step brother.

Tank chuckled at the girl before him and just ruffled her hair on top her head, before walking off to go sit down.

Kasey stomped her way over to sit at the excessively large table as well, keeping her cheeks puffed out in frustration. She landed in her chair with a thump and crossed her arms over her chest. She was not happy in the slightest.

For the next few days it was rare that Kasey saw Max, if at all. She saw Bobby, PJ, and Mocha plenty, but not Max. She was starting to get a bit worried about it, she was also slightly worried he may had been avoiding her, but she'd never say it. Every time she tried to ask about him Bobby and PJ seemed to ignore it or laugh it off all together. It was starting to frustrate her that she couldn't get a straight up answer.

Today was one of the few days that Bobby and PJ couldn't hang out with Mocha and Kasey at the Bean Scene, so Kasey decided she would start on her English assignment and hurried herself to the library. She was in an isle looking for a certain book, but to be fair she was only half looking. This place was so dull and quite, she hated having to come in here. Kasey realized that she was looking over the same row of books five times now and just decided to look away from the giant mass of books that was giving her a headache.

Turning her head she saw Max and his dad sitting at a table with a mountain of books themselves. Max looked absolutely exhausted and bored. It suddenly hit her that Max had probably been, unwillingly, spending all his time with his dad the past week. She almost laughed at the sight, but found this was not the place to do that.

She suddenly saw a paper airplane hit Max's head, as he read it, off in the distance, she saw PJ hovering in the music appreciation isle trying to get Max's attention. She quickly had to cover her mouth to not laugh at the sight before her. It was just way to ridiculous. Max tried to sneak off while his dad wasn't looking, but was caught very quickly. And after he fumbled a bit trying to make an excuse, he quickly covered it up by saying he needed to get his dad a library card. He quickly escorted his dad over to the front desk.

While his back was turned Kasey walked quickly over to PJ and found Bobby there as well.

"What is going on?" she quietly asked giggling a bit.

"Mr. Goof's had Max all week, dragging him around, waking us up at the crack of dawn, barging into our room, Max has had no time to practice for the X-Games!" PJ complained trying to be quiet.

Kasey nodded her head in understanding. Before they could turn back to see how Max was doing he quickly jumped over the small cubical and landed next to them. He looked a bit shocked to see Kasey for a second. But they all quickly turned to look at the scene before them. It turned out that Goofy wasn't a very quiet person. It also seemed that him and the librarian were getting along quite well.

Max was very shocked to see Kasey standing next to PJ when he jumped over the cubical. In fact he hadn't seen her the whole week. As he quickly turned to see what his dad had done now a small blush came to his face. He really hadn't expected to see her at all.

PJ turned to Max, "C'mon! We're suppose to be practicing for the X-Games!" he groaned.

Max turned to watch his dad for a few more seconds before standing back up. "Come on guys, we're outta here."

PJ and Bobby went quickly while Max paused for a second and turned to Kasey. "You wanna come watch?" He asked holding his gloved hand out to her.

Kasey nodded quickly and grabbed his hand, Max was relived slightly by that and another blush crossed his face. He really wasn't very smooth, but if he tried ,he hoped at least, he could be. Kasey's face lit up too slightly as she realized they were almost running off together holding hands. She brushed it aside quickly though as another thought consumed her, when was she going to get around to her English assignment?

Kasey stood next to PJ and Bobby and watched Max practice. He seemed to have a lot of fun with it, though Kasey wasn't much for skateboarding herself. Before she knew it, a small crowd and piled up behind them watching Max.

"He's really good at this huh?" Kasey found herself saying out loud in awe.

PJ laughed before responding, "He should be, he's done it for ages!"

"Yeah, he might as well have been born with a skateboard." Bobby chimed in.

For some reason watching Max was way different than watching her step brother skate. It seemed way more entertaining and enjoyable, and if she wasn't so against it, it almost made her want try it.

Suddenly Goofy ran onto the ramp and suddenly Max rode right into his dad at high speed sending them both high into the air and causing Max to fall, and land harshly, while Goofy was suddenly on a skateboard.

Max landed right in front of Kasey and fell to the ground. She quickly helped him up. As she also watched his dad seemingly land perfectly. It was all quite a head rush.

Turning to Max she asked, "You okay, nothing broken?"

He nodded as an indication that he was fine as he watched his dad.

Seeing his dad finally land, after his parachute pants actually worked, he rushed up to his dad.

Kasey leaned over to PJ and Bobby stunned and quickly stated, "You know, I don't think parachute pants are suppose to work that way."

The two boys nodded with her dumbfounded.

"Wowie!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Give me that!" Max quickly grabbed his skateboard from his dad.

"That sure was a heap of fun!" Goofy exclaimed. "Now I see why you're so crazy about it! Hey Maxie! What if I joined your team? I mean we could practice together and wear those funny outfits and everything, it'll be a lot of fun!"

Max quickly took off his helmet before responding to his dad, "Dad, as fun as that sounds, there are no openings on my team. Okay?" Max quickly jumped off and started to walk away with PJ and Bobby.

Kasey looked and saw the dejected and hurt look on Goofy's face, she truly felt bad for the guy. She could only guess he wanted to be closer with his son, but was really going about it the wrong way.

"Kasey you coming?" Max turned to see her still standing there.

"Yeah coming."she replied.

Suddenly she heard her infamous step brother Bradley come in and start talking to Goofy. She already didn't like this and stopped in her tracks.

"Mr. Goof! Your performance was without a doubt, the most breath taking display of alternative sport inventiveness yet to be paralleled by man kind!" Bradley let out overly enthusiastically.

Kasey found herself rolling her eyes at the utter bull coming from his mouth, she almost couldn't believe he was doing this. Almost. Max, PJ, and Bobby were beside her watching the scene unfold.

"Gee! Hy-Yuck, thanks!" Goofy responded gleefully. "whatever you said..."

"The Gammas, the number one team in the history of the college X-Games, have an opening on our team. And it has got your name all on it buddy!" Bradley continued. "Be a winner, join us!"

Suddenly Kasey found the rest of the Gammas were on the half-pipe surrounding Mr. Goof and Bradley.

Kasey's face was turning sour fast and the look she was giving Bradley didn't escape her three friends either.

"Well that's real nice of ya to ask but I'm only interested in staying close to Maxie!" Mr. Goof responded.

"Um, I'm not sure you understand this once in a lifetime opportunity!" Bradley was really trying to sell it now and it made Kasey almost sick.

"Well, Hy-Yuck, I'm not sure you understand the bond between a father and his son." Mr. Goof responded mocking Bradley's hand jesters.

"Guys, I have a plan." Max said suddenly grinning.

"Well if you change your mind, here's my card! Gammas, let's pack it up!" Bradley said taking his team away. As Max, Bobby, and PJ went to Goofy, Kasey found herself rushing up to her step brother.

"What the hell are you planning Bradley?" Kasey stated rather loudly toward the group of guys. They all turned and some cringed upon see her. He hip was jutting out, arms crossed, and a scowl that could freeze even Tank was on her face.

"Why dear little sister what do you mean?" He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you try to pull that crap with me Bradley, what are you even doing? You know as well as I do that the performance you just watched was sheer dumb luck." Kasey wasn't budging.

Bradley's face turned sour. "Why do you even care so much? What are you friends with that little group of skater trash?" he asked.

She scoffed loudly. "Yeah, I am. And let me guess you tried to recruit Max but he turned you down right?" she said.

She saw Bradley's eye twitch. She was right on the mark.

"So what?" Bradley replied.

Before Kasey could even start with him Goofy's voice cut in.

"Oh Mr. Uppercrust! You can count me in!"

Bradley turned towards Kasey raising a brow at her and smirking all the while.

Kasey's jaw almost dropped. A minute ago this man didn't want to be away from his son! She quickly turned to see Max, Bobby, and PJ sharing a high five. She turned around, scowled at Bradley for a second, and stomped off toward her friends.

Max, Bobby, and PJ all felt rather well about themselves. Getting Goofy to play with the Gammas was a great way to keep him out of their hair for, hopefully, the rest of the year. Suddenly Max saw Kasey rushing up to them with a very sour look on her face.

"What in the world did you say to him to make him join the Gammas?!" Kasey exclaimed rather ferociously at the three boys.

They all looked at her in shock for a moment before Max proudly stated, "I told him that we'd still get to see each other all time. It gets him out of my hair, and keeps him happy."

Kasey groaned loudly before slapping her head with her palm. "I don't think you understand what you've just done..." she stated.

The three boys all looked back between one another before PJ asked, "What do you mean? Don't you hate the X-Games anyway, how do you know the Gammas?"

Kasey's face flushed brightly before she dejectedly decided to tell them. "Well," she looked down and mumbled. "Bradley's my step brother."

"Come again?" Bobby asked leaning in closer.

Kasey huffed before stated clearly, "Bradley's my step brother."

The boys looked at her for a second before looking at each other. This new information didn't really change their opinion of Kasey, but it did cause some questions.

"So, you're his little sister?" Bobby asked.

"Step sister, I don't want anyone to think I'm blood related to him. He absolutely irritates me to no end. But, I guess family is suppose to do that." she said crossing her arms.

"So why are you so worried about Mr. Goof being with the Gammas?" PJ asked.

"To be honest I just don't like them, and whatever Bradley does _can't _be good." She stated rather thoughtfully.

Max put his hand on Kasey's shoulder.

"Kasey, whatever it is that they do, my dad will be fine! Since I'm also pretty sure that he's talking with that librarian too." Max said smiling at her. "Okay? I'm sure my dad will be fine. And none of us really care for Bradley either." Max said the last bit in a huffed mumble.

"Anyway come with us tonight to the club! We're all going, it will be fu-un!" Bobby said emphasizing fun.

Kasey smiled brightly before nodding in agreement. The little voice in the back of her head was certain letting Goofy go with the Gammas was a bad idea, but she'd let it slide. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

Kasey stood in front of her mirror huffing out a puff of air in frustration for the third time in less than fifteen minutes. She had already gone through four or five different outfits to wear to go out to the night club, but she just couldn't agree on anything. At first she thought she was overthinking how she should dress, then she overthought her overthinking. She finally settled on a simple skirt and crop top. It was still warm enough outside that she would still be comfortable in them. The more she looked over herself the more determined she was to wear her crop top.

Finally she walked away from her mirror and grabbed her wallet and keys to shove in her conveniently placed hidden pockets in her skirt. She quickly shuffled out her door before she decided that she wanted to change her outfit again.

When she walked into the club she was taken aback by the darkness at first. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the lighting before she tried to find her friends. After nearly walking around the whole club she finally spotted them. PJ, Bobby, and Max were shoveling nachos into their mouths. She almost snorted in amusement at how awful all three of them looked. As she was walking over another girl had made her way over behind the booth and leaning over talking to Max. Kasey was too far away to hear what was being said, but she did see Max visibly swallow.

Kasey is not a very jealous person, but there was a bubble in her gut she didn't like very much by seeing the small exchange. She chose to ignore it and continued on her way over to the three of them. She smiled brightly as Max saw her and waved her over. She scouted over next to him,

"So, you guys have problems eating or?" Kasey said trailing off pointing at their faces.

All three of them seemed slightly embarrassed but laughed loudly anyway.

"The nachos were good!" Bobby exclaimed.

"They're even better when you don't shovel them down your throat." She replied quickly.

Upon looking up Kasey saw Mocha and waved at her. Mocha was a very chill upperclassmen and didn't mind spending a lot of time with Kasey. The two had grown close and usually talked together over coffee in the Bean Scene. Sometimes Bobby, Max, and PJ joined but by then it was usually conversation between Max and Kasey and Bobby trying to hit on Mocha. Which the later was far more concerned with ogling PJ and vice versa. In fact, Kasey wasn't even sure if Mocha knew any of their names. Sometimes they joined them, but it wasn't an everyday thing or even a once a week thing.

Mocha waved back and continued walking by them. That is until Bobby did his usual attempt to hit on her.

"Me and a little crumpet like yourself, could make beautiful bongo music together." Bobby said with a horrendous French accent.

"Whoa, easy boy. You're fogging up my karma." She replied with a role of her eyes.

Max spoke over to the two, "Hey, you wanna sit with us!"

Mocha swiftly turned around with a reply, "Sure! Your cool balances out," she snapped, "his fool." She then sauntered over to the table.

"Okay, whatever." Bobby said clearly shocked his 'charm' had evaded her.

Mocha chuckled softly as she scooted in next to PJ, "Well, if it's all the same, I uh" she snapped again, "well I forgot your name."

PJ quickly composed himself and replied, "It is endemic of the current culture, that those with large statures are over looked, except by vultures."

By this point Max and Bobby were looking at PJ as if he had grown a second head and Kasey was biting her lip as to try and not laugh profusely.

"With no regard to the depth of their souls, the height of their passion, the beauty of their moments." PJ finished.

Kasey saw the look on Mocha's face, as it was the usual face she gave PJ most of the time. She finally spoke almost instantly when he finished, "Oh wise Buddha Boy, how could anyone overlook such a bundle of yesness. Let's dance!" She quickly grabbed PJ and strolled off to the dance floor.

Kasey at this point was doubled over in the booth laughing loudly as Max spoke to Bobby.

"Guess the Bob boys lost his touch."

Bobby quickly gave Max a frown while Max provided one the biggest impish grins at his friend.

Once Kasey was finally done busting a gut she sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I had no idea PJ had that kind of charm!" She said still slightly giggling.

The two boys were about to reply to her when suddenly the music changed to that of a 70s tune.

Max looked up and around and noticed the disco balls reflection.

"Hey, what's going on?" He questioned out loud.

Bobby and Kasey had no reply but all three of them did look up to see Goofy and the librarian from before step out onto the dance floor. They were head to toe decked out in a 70s getup that Kasey was positive they both pulled from their wardrobe and didn't go out and repurchase.

"Your dad can dance!" Kasey stated chucking and watching the two adults preform.

Max nodded in surprise as well.

Max and Bobby were both swaying to the tune as Max said, "If the Gammas don't keep my dad out of our hair, his new girlfriend will!" The two boys laughed and high fived each other.

Bobby howled and screamed, "Boogey!"

Kasey laughed and got up herself. She grabbed Max by his wrists and was pulling him with her to the dance floor as she giggled.

"Let's see if you inherited any of that talent!" Kasey loudly exclaimed nodding her head in the direction of Goofy and his partner.

Kasey probably would have taken Max's replies of no seriously if he himself wasn't laughing and smiling along with her.

"Okay but if I step on your feet, that's your fault!" he finally said.

"I'll take my chances." She responded rolling her eyes playfully at him.

The two danced together and although it was not very intimate Kasey couldn't stop the fluttering feeling she was experiencing in her gut. It was exciting and she was going to enjoy it.

Eventually as the night went on the group had remerged into just a mash of dancing between five people. There were plenty of laughs as well as people stepping on others feet. Those small little incidents never dissuaded them from having fun and continuing their laughing and good time.

When they finally finished and the night was over they were all set to go back to their dorms. Mocha was the only exception for she lived off campus in an apartment so she said her goodbyes first and swiftly left, but not before pecking PJ on the cheek. Kasey was the next to say goodbye, as she waved Max stopped her.

"Why don't I walk you back?" he asked before he could think about what he was saying. He quickly stammered out, "I mean it is really late, and you'd be walking by yourself and-" before Max could finish Kasey stopped him.

"Yes, that would be great actually." She smiled warmly at him and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and gave her a half smile in return.

Kasey left with Max matching her steps in time with hers as they walked the fair distance to her dorm. Kasey knew that the campus held roughly six different dorm complexes and hers was on the south side of the campus. She had picked this dorm because it was the closest to the art building but as they were walking she realized that Max probably lived on the other side of campus and was walking her quite a distance so she could get back safely. It wasn't like Kasey didn't have pepper spray, because she did, but she appreciated that he was walking her anyway. The feeling of her stomach churning from earlier was back and she could feel her face flush.

"So, did you have fun? Wait that was really lame, of course you had fun. We were laughing the whole time." Max said almost kicking himself for asking that question.

Kasey giggled and bumped her shoulder against him, "It was a lot of fun. I think the five of us should hang out a lot more!" she stated.

"Me and they guys won't have a lot of free time. It's basically X-Games practice, class, practice, class, and you get the point." He said looking down at her.

She nodded in understanding. She almost forgot about the games honestly. But with her committee work and Bradley, how could she forget. She grimaced at the thought of Bradley. She still didn't trust what he was planning to do with Goofy and it was honestly rubbing her the wrong way. She contemplated asking Tank before Max interrupted her thoughts.

"You okay, that's a pretty serious face you're pulling?" He said smirking at her jokingly.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the committee work I have to do for the games." She replied.

It wasn't completely a lie, but the fact still remained that she didn't like what Bradley was up to and she wanted to know. If anything Kasey has learned from her brother or Tank is that he used his dad's money to get everywhere as well blackmail and who knows what else.

"That's right you're on that! What do you even do? I didn't even know there was a committee." Max said.

"Well, the committee doesn't _do_ much of anything." Kasey claimed. "I mean, except make me miserable." She sighed.

Max chuckled at her. "So why are you in it then?" He questioned.

"I was told that a few selected freshman art students were picked, so poster makers ya know? But I think Bradley had something to do with me being on the committee." She said slightly bitter.

Max scoffed, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" he mumbled.

"Don't let Bradley get to you too much, he's a jerk, but a giant goob too." Kasey stated smirking.

"Oh really?" Max question raising a brow.

"Oh yeah! When he was thirteen, he was the spitting image of dork. Bowl haircut, glasses, and braces." She exclaimed.

Max was laughing really hard at this and it was contagious that Kasey was laughing with him.

"I'm serious! By his freshman year in high school he reimaged himself. Contacts, new haircut and clothes, started exercising, and the braces came off. He got super popular and then became a massive jerk." Kasey stated frowning the laughter and excitement now gone.

Max looked down at the girl next to him. "Seriously?" he prompted her.

"Yeah. Asshole thought he was too good. Stopped hanging around me too, and I'm a _delight _you know! Anyway, we were pretty close. We didn't fight much and we did a lot of things together when we were growing up. Our parents married each other when we were both young." Kasey was looking at the ground as she talked. Max listened.

"Just kind of sucks you know? We were a pretty decent family, mixed yeah, but it was fun. Then he became the 'rich kid' jerk and now he's here being the 'frat boy' jerk."

"That's pretty tough." Max sympathized with her.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked trying to change the topic from Bradley.

"Nope, only child. My mom died when I was young and dad never remarried."

Kasey nodded in understanding, "My dad just left. Doesn't bother me anymore. I was young and my step-dad's great. He always offers to pay for things too. But I prefer to do things on my own."

Max and Kasey stopped as they came to the dorm complex.

"I uh, that conversation got a little deep there." Kasey mumbled stepping in front of Max to face him. She brushed her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Thanks again by the way. For walking me."

Max smiled brightly at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Anytime."

Kasey smiled herself and looked deep in thought for a few minutes contemplating something. Max was about to ask her what was wrong but his thoughts were cut off by Kasey pecking his cheek with a soft kiss.

"Goodnight." She said waving goodbye.

"Goodnight…" Max mumbled with a weak wave himself smiling goofily to himself.

* * *

During the next few weeks Kasey was rushing between the X-Games committee, classes, and her almost daily coffee dates she had at the Bean Scene with Mocha and the trio of boys. Most of the time the coffee meetings were just a meet up place to leave and get lunch or dinner together. Even though Kasey was overwhelmed, she was having a blast. Her friends were making her college experience wonderful.

At one of the last committee meetings Tank finally asked her a question he had been gnawing on for a while now.

"Are you dating someone?"

Kasey paused what she was doing before looking up at Tank.

"I didn't take you for the jealous type." She laughed to herself.

Tank rolled his eyes, "No, I mean you've been really cheery lately. I haven't seen you so happy since we were dating. That's why I'm asking."

Kasey nodded before responding, "I know, I know. You have a wonderful girlfriend anyway. But for your information, I am as single as a pringle."  
Tank pointed a large finger at her, "Now see, that's why we broke up right there." He laughed loudly, "Who even says that?"

Kasey mocked shock, "I'll have you know_ everyone_ says that!"

"Mmmhhmm okay." Tank replied cockily.

He paused before asking, "You sure? Not dating anyone?"

Kasey sighed, "Tank, I swear I'd tell you. I mean I think I do like somebody yeah. I'm not dating them though."

Tank nodded approvingly, "One more question."  
"What?"

"Is it that freshman? Max or whatever?" Tank asked seriously.

Kasey's face flushed bright red.

Tank slammed his fist on the table loudly exclaiming, "I knew it!" excitedly.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing in shock.

Kasey was even more embarrassed.

"Oh my god! Keep it down will yeah!" She hissed at him.

"You're into that freshman _loser_!" Tank whispered with a growing smirk on his face.

Kasey shoved Tank's massive arm.

"He's not a loser, you jerk!" She yelled in a whisper at him smiling all the while.

"Okay okay! I promise I'll stop stirring the pot!" He put his hands up in mock defense.

Kasey's face fell before her next statement, "Tank, promise me you won't tell Bradley. I'm serious." She said holding out her pinky.

Tank rolled his eyes by obliged anyway. "Promise." He replied.

"Thanks. I just don't want to deal with him you know? He'd make it a big deal and then try to make it about him and hold it over my head." She slouched in her seat as she spoke.

Tank nodded in understanding. "I got ya Kas." He replied.

The silence consumed the two before they both went back to working on their own projects respectively.

Tank spoke once more, "So, you _seriously_ got a thing for him? Thought you liked more muscle than that?" he whispered smugly smirking at his own remark.

She quickly whipped her head to him and gave him a very serious glare.

He laughed loud and boisterously. "Promise that was my last remark!"

* * *

**Hey so yeah I'm still writing. I got the urge to keep going with this.**


	4. Christmas One-shot

**Ok so my original plan was to finish this fic them post a two part Christmas shot thing, obvs that didn't happen and the second part of this isn't even done. But this can stand alone just fine and is totally based on Christmas Maximus :D**

Kasey's face was flushed pink from the cold and the girl was bouncing on the heels of her feet in excitement. Max smiled down at his girlfriend and felt excited as well. He was more nervous if he was honest though. It was their first Christmas together and they were spending the first part of their break until Christmas day with Max and his dad. While the other half of their break until New Years was to be spent with Kasey and her family. The couple was excited to be spending their time together and with their families, but each was nervous for their own accord.

"I'm gonna go give Dad a call, stay here." Max said setting down their bags.

"Okay! Hurry though, the train might come!" Kasey replied smiling brightly and still bouncing in her excitement.

Max made his way over to the lone telephone pole and went to call Goofy.

"Hello?" Goofy chimed on the other line.

"Hey Dad, it's me-"

Max was cut off by his Dad loudly proclaiming "Maxie!"

He flinched slightly before correcting his dad. "Max Dad, look, I need to talk to you."

Goofy laughed and asked, "How's the weather up there?"

"It's cold." He dryly remarked. "Dad, this is important!" he stressed.

"You wearing the scarf I knitted for you?" Goofy probed.

Max felt around his body before pulling out the messily stitched and mixed pattern scarf. "Yeah Dad, every day. Listen, remember I told you about how I'm bringing Kasey home for Christmas?"

Goofy paused in thought, "Uh, this Christmas?" he asked.

Max leaned on the phone's stand groaning before replying, "Yes Dad, Kasey Remember?"

Goofy made an affirming noise.

"And I wanna make a good impression." Max turned to look at the said girl who was buying the train tickets still bobbing on her feet. He smiled to himself, "I know she's met you and all, but she's never seen you," Max paused to find the right words, "in your _natural_ state. So I was kinda wondering if you could kind of play it, um, you know _cool_." He stressed the last word.

"Ooh! Gotcha!" Goofy replied, "Don't worry son, we'll give her a Christmas she'll never forge_EEETTT-_" Goofy's sentence was cut off.

Max's face fell into a knowing frown over his Dad's antics, "Ye-up. That's what I'm afraid of."

He hung up the phone and turned to see Kasey waving over to him with tickets in her hand. He smiled at her, his mood brightening significantly. All Max had to do was put faith in his dad and just enjoy his time with Kasey during the holidays.

Once the two were on the train they tried to pass the time doing different things. Napping was their first choice. Which was hard to do in the small booth they shared. Kasey stayed still with her legs tucked up under her as she leaned into the window while Max went through many different positions. It is safe to say that the two only passed an hour away napping in their equally uncomfortable positions. When the two awoke they were heavily leaning on each other with limbs in a tangled mess together. The two laughed lightly and Max readjusted himself so that Kasey could lean into his hold more comfortably. The two spent the rest of the ride like that with small chatter and a good plate of food.

Once the train pulled in their stop Max leaned over next to Kasey to look out the window. Max's face lit up as he saw his dad in a valet costume holding a sign that said Maxie, but the ie was marked through, as he stood next to a limo. His smile quickly broke though as the limo drove away to reveal his dad's yellow car that somehow got fixed after their vacation from back in the day. He still will never know how that happened. He quickly got up and grabbed his and Kasey's bags. The two came out and Goofy came to them grabbing Kasey's hand and kissing it. The act made her softly giggle. Max set down their bags giving the two a quizzical look before noticing his dad, who had grabbed their bags, and was in the process of trying to shove them in the tiny car. The luggage exploded with this and clothes rained out from the sunroof. The clothes scattered around and Max's underwear gracefully landed on his face. Kasey snorted and laughed incredibly loud at Max's expense. He pulled them off and sheepishly smiled at Kasey, his face red in embarrassment.

Once they pulled up ti the house and were parked Goofy turned to Kasey and gave her a button to press. She looked at it questioningly but pressed it anyway. The house erupted in lights in a festive design surrounding them. To the left stood a massive figure of Max dressed as Santa waving and a sign on top of the roof that read 'Welcome Kasey'. There was a massive snowman and at least two fully decorated Christmas trees on the front lawn alone. Kasey gazed up at the house in amazement and said something Max didn't quite catch as he slid down in his seat in humiliation.

By the time they got to the house the day had turned to night and they were all quite hungry. So as Goofy made dinner Max showed her his room, which was very empty, and led her back down into the living room.

"I didn't know your dad was so_ festive_!" Kasey exclaimed giggling as the two walked down stairs.

Max almost groaned, "Me either." He mumbled.

The two walked over to the fireplace and Kasey noticed all the pictures of Max as a kid. Kasey's eyes wondered over to a picture of Max, that was clearly from high school, in a football uniform. Kasey picked it up snickering.

"You _never_ told me you played football!" Kasey stated slightly shoving him.

Max scratched the back of his head, "It wasn't very long. Peej wanted to try out our senior year and he didn't want to do it alone."

Kasey opened her mouth to respond but was quickly replaced with her saying, "Awwww, that's adorable!"

Max gave her a curious look before turning around to see his dad holding a massive picture of Max as baby. Naked as well. His face flushed furiously as he tried in vain to get his dad to put it away and go back to cooking.

After dinner Max and Kasey sat on the couch chatting mindlessly and sipping on hot cocoa. As they were sipping Max got a hot cocoa mustache. Kasey giggled and pointed at her own face to point it out to him.

"You got a little…" She said trailing off.

Max raised his eyebrows, "Oh? You know you love it. Here just let me-" Max trailed off as well but set his drink down and pulled Kasey closer to him making her laugh loudly and push his face away as he tried to kiss her.

Goofy came up to them with a small cloth, licked it, and cleaned Max's face. He froze and quickly let go of Kasey who had moved out of the way. In Max's shock of fear and Kasey who was still smiling and trying to stifle giggles, Goofy snapped a quick picture of the two. He then gave his son a thumbs up. Max slid off of the couch to the floor in a mix of frustration and disappointment. Goofy snapped another picture.

It wasn't long after that Max picked himself up and excused himself to go stand outside. He leaned on the railing and sighed heavily.

Shortly after his dad joined him, "Oh, that Kasey!" Goofy hyucked. "She's really something. You sure know how to pick 'em Maxie!"

Max turned to his dad in his last small burst of frustration and said, "Max. It's Max all right?"

Goofy made a motion of him being cold and crossed his arms and rubbing his hands up and down them and stated, "Gwarsh! It's freezing out. Come on inside, son. We'll make cookies-"

Max tried to cut his dad off, "-Dad-"

"-and sing carols and wait for Santy-"

"Dad. Dad, please! I'm just going to take a walk." Max replied a little too harshly, grabbing his scarf from his dad.

Goofy looked on in concern.

Once Max came to the realization he may had been over reacting all night he came back to the house and saw Kasey and his dad making popcorn. Kasey noticed him and went to let him in. Max walked in but was quickly stopped by his girlfriend and his dad both kissing his checks under the mistletoe.

Suddenly the popcorn started going off and quickly filling the room. Max ran over to the popcorn machine and held his hands over the opening. The idea wasn't that good since the popcorn filled up his arms, then his shirt, then his pants. The force sent him flying up and back into the ever growing popcorn pile next to Kasey. He quickly popped back up and Kasey grasped his face in worry.

"Oh jeez! Are you alright?" she fussed at him.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm good!" he chuckled.

Goofy replicated what his son did but the force didn't stop. The popcorn quickly filled the room in a massive wave and flung out the chimney with them in tow. The trio all popped up from the thick layer of popcorn and made snow angels.

"Awesome Christmas Dad! This is great!" Max stated laughing loudly.

"Aww shucks!" Goofy replied merrily.

Kasey joined in the laughter and suddenly her laughter guided to a stop. She sat up and turned to Max with a confused look on her face.

"What kind of insurance does you dad even have to cover these kinds of issues?" Kasey stated in a semi-worried tone.

"Honestly I'm not sure, all I know is that Mickey set him up with something special." Kasey nodded to Max's response.

Before she could respond or inquire anymore Max had pulled her down on top of him into the popcorn and snowy mess. The two laughed joyously before Max captured Kasey's lips in a quick kiss. Kasey face lit up in a fierce blush and she shoved her face down into Max's shoulder to hide it. Max held her tightly and continued to laugh.

**Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and all that jazz! Hope your Holidays are fun and I promise I will eventually finish this story!**


End file.
